


A place where I could scream without getting my account deleted. A fuck you to twitter or whoever is reporting my account!

by star_is_blind



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_blind/pseuds/star_is_blind
Summary: Mindless scribbles about fandom and updates of what I'm doing. ಥ╭╮ಥ
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mo Ran is a dumbass bitch hoe and Chu wanning is a thirsty ass bitch who's also a tsundere.


	2. Chapter 2

我觉得薛洋他经历了很多坏事。 他是孩子的时候被虐待。 受伤了，没有人帮助他。 他长大了在恶劣的环境中做坏事来生存。 虽然他所做的晓星尘是糟糕的，但最终薛洋杀死自己晓星尘感到遗憾。 他们的故事是一个悲剧。#xuexiao


	3. Chapter 3

Reading 2ha is like stabbing yourself and then digging out your organs, and eating them along with the knife. Too painful.


End file.
